Presa de su propia cobardía
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Regulus lamenta no haber sido mejor en su vida. Lamenta no haber tenido mejor relacion con su hermano. Lamenta no haber estado junto a ella cada momento de su corta y deprimiente existencia. Lamenta haber sido presa de su propia cobardía.


**Presa de su propia cobardia**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado con el Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K Rowling._

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto: "Mortífagos" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

Iba caminando por el camino rocoso con gotas de agua salada golpeándole en la cara. Pero estaba distraído, como ausente, flotando en una nube, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba haciendo. Kreacher iba por delante de él, hablando sin parar nerviosamente, aunque él no le estaba escuchando ni una palabra. Siguió andando pensando que entregarte a la muerte no era como lo pintaban. Al menos para él. No moría en un acto noble y valiente, ni para proteger a los que quería. Para él era como un castigo por todo lo malo que había hecho. Un castigo por su cobardía, al no enfrentarse a sus problemas. Un castigo por toda la gente que había herido. Era su oportunidad de hacer algo bien en la vida. De repente Kreacher paró. Miró a la pared que había enfrente de ellos y luego a él otra vez:

-Amo...-susurró con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando. Por mucho que lo quisiera, a Regulus no le daba ni pizca de pena Kreacher. Asintió y sacó una pequeña navaja del bolsillo izquierdo. Kreacher observaba, al borde de un ataque de lágrimas, como Regulus, serio, se hacía un pequeño corte en el brazo y un hilo de sangre roja empezaba a caer. Depositó el líquido en la pared, sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara, y la puerta se abrió, lentamente.

Encima de la barquita estaban Regulus, aún en su mundo, y Kreacher, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, Kreacher, ¿entiendes?- dijo con voz ronca, sin recibir más respuesta que un pequeño sollozo por parte del pobre elfo- Todo lo que te diga. Incluso si te pido que te vayas...Y me dejes aquí.

Kreacher se levantó de un salto, haciendo temblar la barquita, y soltó un grito desgarrador. Regulus no cambió su expresión.

-Pero mi señor... Amo... ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-Te equivocas. Eres totalmente capaz de hacerlo.

-Sirvemela toda en la copa, Kreacher-ordenó.

-Sí, amo- contestó lloroso el elfo.

Regulus cogió aire y bebió de un sorbo toda la poción. De repente, imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza.

 _-¡Regulus!-gritaba llorando una chica con el pelo castaño claro, agarrándose de su brazo-¡Regulus! ¡No te vayas! ¡Podemos arreglarlo!_

 _-Suéltame- dijo con una voz dura y cruel- Suéltame Dorcas-repitió y la chica lo soltó cayendo rendida al suelo, mientras observaba como se marchaba el chico_

 _-¡Te quiero Regulus!-exclamó llorando-¡Te quiero!_

-¿Amo Regulus?-dijo aterrorizado Kreacher-¿Está usted bien?

Regulus solo asintió lentamente, con los ojos aún cerrados. Bebió de la copa otra vez.

 _-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-gritó furioso un castaño, cruzando los jardines de Hogwarts a grandes zancadas dirigiéndose a él._

 _-Depende- contestó impasible girándose al castaño- ¿Que es lo que dicen- dijo sin pizca de arrogancia o de terror en su voz._

 _-¿Cómo que qué es lo que dicen? ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Que eres un sucio mortifago! ¡Que te han grabado la marca!- exclamó furioso con los ojos desorbitados. Regulus volvió la cabeza hacia el lago y no contestó:_

 _-¿¡Es verdad!?_

 _-Sirius- dijo Dorcas acercándose- no le grites así a tu hermano- aunque Regulus veía el enfado en sus ojos._

 _-¿Hermano?- gritó con asco- ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano!_

Un dolor horrible le colapsó la mente, impidiéndole pensar. No gritó pero empezó a temblar. Aún así cogió la copa de nuevo y tragó.

 _-¡Vuelve aquí!- dijo riendo Avery, alzando la varita y haciendo volver a su presa literalmente "volando"._

 _-¡Crucio!- volvió a gritar. Regulus observaba cómo el pobre muggle, que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse a los mortifagos frustrados por el fracaso de una misión, se retorcía y gritaba a más no poder._

 _-¡Imperio!-gritó otro hombre a su izquierda, Mulciber. El muggle se levantó y empezó a hacer una danza muy extraña, fruto de la poca imaginación del mortifago. Avery reía como loco._

 _-Crucio, imperio... ¿Quieres acabar el trío, Reg?-dijo con una sonrisa maligna._

 _Regulus detestaba que le llamasen Reg. Pero de pronto entendió que quería decir. Frunció el ceño. No miró al hombre, era incapaz de mirarle a la cara._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Soltó un grito desgarrador y se encogió, pequeño. Temblaba y ese dolor inhumano volvió a atacar. Quería morir. Morir y que los remordimientos de culpa cesasen.

-¿Amo?- susurró Kreacher, temblando- Ya queda poco.

Cogió aire y intentó no hacer caso de el dolor. Bebió de la copa por cuarta vez.

 _-Dorcas...- susurró mirando al suelo._

 _-¡No me vengas con esas!- gritó furiosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se notaba que había llorado, porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados_

 _-No tienes porque ponerte así._

 _-¿No? ¿¡No!? ¡Eres un mortifago! ¿Te das cuenta Regulus? ¡Eres un sucio mortifago! ¡No me digas que exagero! ¡Mirame a la cara cuando mientas!-gritó. Regulus no respondió._

 _-¡Yo creía en tí! ¡Pensaba que eras diferente! ¡Que podías cambiar!_

 _La castaña se desplomó en el suelo. Regulus intentó acercarse, pero ella le miró con la cara llena de lágrimas y sus ojos azules le miraban entre suplicantes y decepcionados._

 _-¡Estaba enamorada de tí Regulus!_

 _-Dorcas...- susurró pasmado e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se levantó y le empujo._

 _-¡Estaba! ¡Antes! ¡Pero tu lo has echado a perder! ¡Vete!_

 _-Dorcas yo..._

 _-¡Vete! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_

-¡Dorcas! ¡No! ¡Es culpa mia! ¡Es culpa mia!-gritó Regulus, presa de su propia mente.

-Ya ha acabado, mi señor. Todo ha acabado.

Pero Regulus sentía que nada había acabado. De pronto sintió como le ardía la garganta y se le secaba la boca.

-¿Esta bien?

-Agua-sólo pudo murmurar.

Kreacher miró a los costados y rápidamente llenó el cáliz y se lo dió a Regulus. Él bebió ávidamente, y pudo, a duras penas recordar su misión.

-¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido?-consiguió pronunciar.

-Sí amo.

Regulus no tuvo tiempo ni de incorporarse, cuando unas criaturas horribles empezaron a salir del agua. Miles y miles de cadáveres de un blanco marmóreo que avanzaban lentamente.

-Amo. Amo, ¿que son esas cosas?

-Algo malo-susurró sin fuerzas, pero acto seguido gritó-¡Vete Kreacher! ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

-Amo...

-¡Vete!

Oyó cómo el elfo desapareció, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Los inferi se acercaron y le cogieron de los brazos y de las piernas, y él no se resistió. Cayó al suelo y se dejó arrastrar.

 _Estaba ahí, ahí delante. Justo enfrente de él. Y no se lo podía creer. Miró avergonzado su simple ramo de flores y se sintió mal. Ella se merecía más. Mucho más._

 _"Dorcas Meadowes"_

 _"El mayor premio que te puede dar la vida es recibir el regalo de la amistad"_

 _-Dicen que la mató Voldemort, personalmente._

 _A él no le importaba. Solo le importaba que estaba muerta. Muerta. Y que sus últimas palabras fueron que le odiaba._

Los inferi lo arrastraban hacia el agua. Y el dolor físico y psicológico se apoderaba de él. Pero pronto no habría más dolor. Pronto dejaría de sufrir. Notaba la falta de aire y le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. Lamentó no haber tenido una vida más, plena. Lamentó ser presa de su propia cobardía.

¿Después?

Nada.

 **Nota de autor:**

No es mucho, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor para Regulus. Bueno, ha salido algo cortito, pero está bien. Supongo.

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
